


𝑨 𝑴𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝑵𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓 ❁ 𝑶𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒐 𝒙 𝑺𝒉𝒚! 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hokage Uchiha Obito, Marriage, Showers, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: Obito comes back home from a long day of doing his Hokage duties so he can take a shower with his shy wife.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Reader
Kudos: 24





	𝑨 𝑴𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝑵𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓 ❁ 𝑶𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒐 𝒙 𝑺𝒉𝒚! 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

THE HANDLE CREAKED as (Y/N) pulled it over to the warmer side. It had been a long day and she deserved a nice hot shower. Obito was out doing Hokage things which usually kept him busy all night. She loved Obito with all of her heart, but it was nice to get a break from his goofiness. It was nice to relax in a quiet room. If they had candles she would've taken a bath, but they didn't have any.

Her clothes fell to the floor as she lazily threw them off. Before removing her bra and underwear, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She moved so that she could be standing in front of it. She twisted her lower abdomen to get a full view of what her body looked like currently.

"Mind if I take off the rest of your clothes for you?" Obito's voice pulled her eyes away from her body. She squeaked loudly and immediately thought he was some intruder. She put both hands on the door and slammed it shut in his face. Silence surrounded the room she was in. Her face was bright and heating up. She might pass out with how much blood is circulating in her cheeks. "Why'd you kick me out, babe?" He whined like a little boy.

She gasped as it clicked that she had just kicked her husband from the bathroom. She turned away from the door as if he could see right through it, "B...Because you were being a perv..."

It was silent once again for a long minute until he started to laugh, "What? How could you say such a thing?"

She creaked the door open slightly and only showed her eyes, "Because it's true. I think you're just as perverted as Kakashi."

He dramatically gasped, "How could you say such a thing? Truly I am offended." (Y/N) went to close the door again to keep him out while she showered but his hand stopped the door before it could be closed. "Can I join you?" She scowled. "I promise I won't try anything."

She dwindled on the thought for a moment. She knew Obito like the back of her hand, but she could also see how tired he was. He probably wasn't going to wait for her to get out of the shower to take one before going to bed. And if he tried anything, she could always just kick him out.

Reluctantly she started to open the door, but she kept herself hidden away from him. With a relieved sigh he stepped inside the bathroom and immediately started to strip. She gasped and turned away with red growing even more on her face like vines.

He took notice of her embarrassed face and smiled over at her as he became butt naked, "Aw don't be like that, babe. You've seen this bad boy plenty of times!"

She rolled her eyes at him calling his penis 'bad boy.' Still refusing to look his way she spoke, "Turn around..."

He chuckled to himself while he turned away and started to stride towards the shower. She waited until he pulled the curtain close to start getting fully naked. She pattered over to the shower and covered her chest and she slipped in behind Obito.

He turned towards her while his hands were roaming around in his hair. A smile marked his face and she couldn't help the smile that came after seeing his. It had taken such a long time to get the smile back, but she was so happy to have it back.

"Nice rack," He joked. This caused (Y/N) to get even more flustered. She removed an arm from her chest only to push his face away. He laughed as she brought her arm back over her chest. "You're so cute."

He now turned over to her. Both of his hands were on her face as he pulled her over to him. His lips pressed hard against her lips while she gasped at his movements. He was grinning into the kiss and tried to hold in his laugh at her shocked reaction. She was like a small mouse.

Her quivering hand pushed against his chest making them break apart. She scowled at him again, "You said you wouldn't try anything."

"What? I can't kiss my wife now?" He chortled before turning away from her again. He reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He reached behind him and handed the bottle to her. "Can you do it? I like the way your hands massage my head."

She quietly laughed as her gentle hand took the bottle from him. She flipped the cap open and squirted some soap in her hands. The shampoo laid coldly in his hair as she started to scrub it around his hair. She purposely put more pressure into her fingers as the soap started to bubble up in his hair because that was the way that he liked it.

He groaned showing his enjoyment. Wanting to be a tease, he started to lean back against her and eventually started to push all of his weight onto her, "Oh wow, (Y/N) this feels so good I can barely stand."

She was struggling to push his whole weight off, "Obito...you're heavy..."

"I don't think I heard you," His weight was getting too much to bear. She somehow managed to push his head under the running water. He smiled as he felt the soap slowly leave his hair. It felt warm and comforting. "You win."

They were now standing out of the shower. (Y/N) was waiting on the bathroom mat with her hands still on her chest. Obito came over to her with a towel in hand. Her eyes purposely looked away from him so she wouldn't get caught staring. He chuckled seeing her little attempt to hide her perverted side.

He took the towel in his hand and wrapped it around her, "See? I didn't try anything in the shower. So I was a good boy right?" She smiled sweetly at him but a gasp broke through her when he pulled the towel towards him causing their bodies to slap together. "Until now."


End file.
